aquellos que aman a Billy
by Danna-kuro
Summary: TeddyxBillyxThomas Ahí estaba yo, casi siendo violado por mi hermano gemelo.- pensaba Billy sin saber en el mar de placer en que iba caer, sobretodo cuando Teddy los descubre. Horrible Summary u.u disfrutem ALERTA: mucho Lemmon


**Hace unos días me leí de Young Avengers, wow ame la pareja de Teddy x Billy, pero también me gusto Thomy, así que aquí dejo algo que se me ocurrió y mi aporte porque no hay mucho material de esta pareja XD . eso! disfrútenlo. Tiene mucho LEMMON, es casi puro Lemmon.**

* * *

Ahí estaba yo, casi siendo violado por mi hermano gemelo, veía como su pelo blanco caía sobre mi cara, moviéndose con frenetismo, como siempre había sido él, impaciente y con movimientos rápidos, me besaba el cuello una y otra vez mientras me sujetaba las manos y las piernas, con tal velocidad que parecía que tenia mas de dos brazos.

-quieroquesealeje quieroquesealeje quieroquesealeje quieroquesealeje quieroquesealeje quieroquesealeje quieroquesealeje quieroquesealeje quieroquesealeje quieroquesealeje.- decía una y otra vez intentando que mi magia pudiese repelerlo.

Pero mi magia no hacia caso ¿eso significaba que realmente quería aquello? mi magia siempre respondía a mis instintos…entonces un gemido salió de mi boca. Thomy se detuvo y me miro con una sonrisa.

-te quiero, te amo, te adoro.- su voz y actitud eran tan distinta a como siempre la había visto.- deja a Teddy, quédate conmigo, por favor.- cayo sobre mi pecho y sentí como me rompía la polera y saboreaba mis pezones. Gemí nuevamente.

-pero Teddy, yo amo a Teddy.

-tu mente dice que no, pero esto de aquí esta demasiado activo.- le manoseo la entrepierna.- tu magia tampoco me repele. Ámame Billy, por favor.

-Teddy…

Speed pareció mirarme un momento, dolido, y de un momento a otro dejo las caricias y los besos, para quitarme los pantalones, no fue brusco, pero si muy rápido. También lo vi desnudarse, y su miembro erecto se presento ante mí, jamás había visto a alguien tan empalmado, ni siquiera Teddy cuando hacíamos el amor tenia tanta lujuria en un solo sector de su cuerpo.

Me giro, me agarro de los hombros y estampo mi cara sobre el colchón, levantando mi trasero hacia él, intente resistirme, pero aplico presión sobre mis piernas, me dolió tanto que preferí no moverme nuevamente.

-te va a gustar Billy.

Rozó su pene contra mis glúteos una y otra vez como pidiendo permiso para entrar, Teddy hacia lo mismo y sin darme cuenta sonreí. Tommy tomo aquella sonrisa como una aprobación.

Me penetro de una estocada, se notaba que jamás había tenido una experiencia homosexual, porque ni siquiera me había preparado con antelación, por suerte mi cuerpo era flexible y el pre-semen que había caído sobre mi al rosarse contra mis glúteos, ayudaron a que no me doliera tanto como me hubiera dolido realmente.

Se quedo quieto un momento.

-demonios… esto es mejor de lo que pensé.- dijo apoyándose sobre mi espalda.

Comenzó el vaivén lenta y profundamente, parecía que realmente quería hacerme sentir bien, de pronto llego tan profundo que por un reflejo condicionado abrí mas las piernas, lo que hizo que se abalanzara sobre mi, y lo sentí mas a dentro, como nunca había sentido antes, su miembro era mas delgado que el de Teddy, pero mas largo, llegaba a lugares donde no había llegado nadie.

-aaaahhhh.- lancé una alarido que éxito de sobre manera a Thomy.

Mire hacia atrás y vi como sus ojos se cegaban por la lujuria, me comenzó a penetrar una y otra vez entrando y saliendo, entrando y saliendo, entrando, entrando, entrando, saliendo, entrando, al final el vaivén se volvió frenético, con la velocidad que solo un velocista puede tener, no se como no se venia con el rose que producía; yo, desde que había comenzado, ya me había venido dos veces; jamás había tenido algo como eso, entraba y salía, mi cuerpo se encorvaba y me agarraba de la cabecera de la cama para no terminar estampado sobre la pared.

-aahhh aaah aaah… mas, mas!.- gritaba sin darme cuenta, viniéndome en mi cuarto orgasmo.

Thomy me giro para que nos miráramos, supongo que la expresión de mi cara ya era demasiado erótica, porque solo observarme Thomy se vino dentro de mí y yo me estremecí al sentirme llenado de su esencia y viendo como su cara llegaba a la felicidad máxima.

-tu no te podrías comparar con nadie que haya estado.- me susurro al oído.- Te amo Billy.

Mi cuerpo no se movía, estaba atontado, jamás había tenido cuatro orgasmos tan seguido uno de otro, y estaba tan pegajoso que solo levantar un brazo se hacia difícil.

No se como, pero de pronto recobre en parte el conocimiento y ahí, frente a mi, estaba Teddy, jamás lo había visto con esa expresión, parecía sorprendido, me asuste, sobretodo porque cuando vio a Speed a mi lado aun tocándome, se transformo en Hulkling.

-pequeño Teddy.- dijo Thomy

-no soy tan pequeño.

-eso lo noto, pero mira, Billy lo ha disfrutado, tanto que ahora ni siquiera se puede mover.

\- que…? Tu?

-no te hagas el inocente, pero si es obvio lo que ha pasado aquí.- me toco la entrepierna y mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar nuevamente.

\- Thomas! Déjalo!.- se acercó prepotentemente.

-Teddy.- dije yo, extendiendo los brazos hacia él. No se porque lo hice, pero no quería que peleara.

-Billy.- se acercó, dejando de ser Hulkling, parecía preocupado, tal vez porque jamás había estado tan atontado.- pero si son hermanos.- le grito a Speed.

-yo lo amo, y él me ama, ¿cierto Billy?

Teddy me miro sorprendido, yo no lo había negado, a esas alturas, no sabia que quería realmente.

-ya no me amas, Billy?.- parecía realmente asustado.

Tampoco respondí.

Thomas me volvió a manosear la entrepierna y mi leve erección se volvió una por completa, luego me agarro las piernas y las levanto a la altura de mi pecho.

-porque no dejas que su cuerpo te lo confirme?

Vi como Teddy dudaba, pero también se comenzaba a excitar, de seguro ahora tenia una apariencia similar a una estrella porno. Mi novio o tal vez mi ex novio, miraba mi entrada como hipnotizado, yo sentía como aun había semen saliendo de mi, posiblemente se estaba enfadando aun mas; pero ante todo pronostico se masturbo rápidamente para quedar completamente empalmado, y de una estocada realmente violenta me penetro.

-aaahhhh dioses.- grite con fuerza agarrándome de Thomy.

Se notaba que Teddy estaba furioso, que solo intentaba marcar su terreno con aquel acto, pero yo estaba tan excitado que solo le pedía más y más.

En un momento sentí que me dolía más de la cuenta y Teddy se detuvo. Y poso su cabeza en mi estomago.

-demonios… ¿que hiciste?- dijo Thomy mirando mi entrada.- esta sangrando.

-yo no quería.

-se mas delicado. Se puede ser violento, frenético y todo eso, pero nunca lo hieras.- era lo mas tierno, en cierta forma, que le había escuchado decir a Thomy.

Vi como Thomy le agarraba las caderas a Teddy y lo obligaba a moverse dentro de mí. Otra vez ese placer se extendió en mi cuerpo.

-ves, así.- dijo Thomy bajándole a Teddy los pantalones por completo.- se supone que ustedes han hecho esto antes, porque te tengo que enseñar a ser frenéticamente delicado?

-Teddy siempre lo hace lentamente.- dije yo en un espasmo.

-pues, se nota que a ti te gusta mas de esta forma. – y sin esperar las caderas de Teddy se movieron aun mas rápido, casi alcanzando la velocidad que había utilizado Thomy anteriormente.

Mientras, yo, casi convulsionaba de placer sobre la sabanas, cosa que excitaba aun mas a mi novio, sentía como su miembro se enanchaba, si bien no era largo, era muy grueso, lo que lo hacia igual de placentero.

Teddy gimió fuertemente, parecía que lo estaba disfrutando igualmente. De pronto salió de mí. Y yo proteste.

-tranquilo.- dijo Thomy quien había agarrado a un también molesto Teddy y lo había sentado sobre la cama.

-que es lo que haces...?

-ven acá, bonito.- me tomo de la mano y me ayudo a levantarme. Mira a Teddy totalmente empalmado aun y supe que quería hacer, posiblemente por nuestra conexión de hermano.

Camine lentamente hacia Teddy quien me agarro de la cintura y me senté sobre su miembro, solo dejándome caer. Ambos gemimos fuertemente y yo me abrace de él mientras movía mis caderas de arriba abajo.

-Teddy, Teddy.- repetía.

De un momento a otro sentí que Thomy se ganaba detrás mio y me besaba la espalda, yo me arque hacia él, por un escalofrió de placer que me recorrió al sentirlo, Teddy se detuvo al fijarse en lo que intentaba hacer.

-tranquilo Billy.- me dijo Teddy.- solo relájate aun más.

Y ambos me penetraron al mismo tiempo, no sabia, hasta ese día, que cabía tanto en mi interior, Speed se movía mas lentamente que antes, pero pronto Teddy tomo su ritmo y volvieron al vaivén frenético.

Yo gritaba como jamás lo había hecho, gemía y gemía, sintiendo como me perforaban por dentro, hasta que los tres nos vinimos en un fuerte orgasmo. Me sentí lleno. Y parte de mi semen callo en la cara de Teddy.

El primero en salir de mi fue Thomy y se lanzo a la cama, parecía cansado. Y no era para menos, pero jamás lo había visto así.

Luego me levante de Teddy y me recosté a su lado y Teddy se lanzó hacia atrás, quedando al lado mio.

-eso fue asombroso.- dijo.-y entonces…¿me sigues amando?.- me miro, y el miedo parecía haber vuelto a su rostro.

Yo me levante levemente y lo bese en los labios.

-siempre.- dije y pronto me sentí observado.

Cuando mire a Thomy el giro el rostro. Yo apreté los labios, y me acerque a él.

-también te amo.- dije besándolo igual de apasionadamente que como lo había hecho con Teddy. Él me respondió cerrando los ojos.

-Billy.- me nombro Teddy y yo lo mire. El asintió.-Thomy que te quede claro que acepto esto solo porque eres tu y porque Billy es Billy y lo amo.

Me abrace a ambos.

-quiero dormir.- dije mientras me alejaba y me acurrucaba un poco mas arriba.

Parecía que Thomy y Teddy pensaban parecido con respecto a mi, porque sin siquiera avisar, me tomaron de las piernas y jalaron de mi.

-quiero dormir.

-tu duerme, nosotros te utilizaremos una rato mas.- dijo metiendo sus dedos en mi entrada nuevamente.

-Billy eres exquisito.- me dijo Teddy metiéndose mi miembro en la boca.

Los dedos de Thomy se adentraron cada vez más hasta que sentí toda su mano en mi interior.

-wow, no creí que realmente entrara, esta realmente lubricado.

-muévela.- dijo Teddy. No sabía que seria así de pervertido. Sonreí mientras sentía como aquel puño entraba y salía de mí.

Estaba demasiado cansado, que ellos hicieran lo que quisiesen. Yo iba a dormir.

Mi cuerpo era de ellos, los amaba a ambos.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, dejen review! Tal vez le haga continuación, porque en una relación de tres siempre hay enredos XD bye!**


End file.
